Sugar and Spice
by foreverandeveramen13
Summary: When two spells go a muck, Hermione finds herself in 1977 with none other than the Marauders as witnesses of her eventful arrival. Will an unexpected love arise, changing the future forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; This is Jo Rowling's World, I just live in it. **

August 31st, 1996

The sweltering heat of the summer seemed to ever intensify as Miss Hermione Granger walked down the winding road, with her latest copy of the Daily Prophet in hand, and a strut in her step, as she approached the Burrow. Ever since her second year, she had always made an effort to go visit the Weasleys once a summer. With only a day until September 1st, the start of school, Hermione was in a rush to get everything together- whether school supplies needed to be organized, books were to be read, or bags packed. This year, her sixth, was bound to be exciting. With Umbridge finally out of the way, and the Ministry aware of Voldemort's increasing presence, war was on the edge of breaking out. However, unlike the nervous worries of others this only seemed to excite her- the prospect of putting her 10 OWLs to a good use.

Walking inside the Burrow, kicking off her moccasins in a pile of Wellington boots, Hermione nodded at 'Phlegm'(the nickname Ginny had given Fleur), eager to leave the kitchen, and her presence. Ginny came just in time to save Hermione of Fleur's antics, calling Hermione back outside for an "urgent" meeting, which turned out to be a friendly game of Quidditch.

"No Ginny! For the last time, I do **not** play quidditch. Flying is _not_ my sport, even if you need one person to make the teams even, I will not play", Hermione protested.

"Come on Hermione! It's just one measly game! Besides, you'll be on my team. Ron can't keep, he'll be too nervous around you. And Harry, sure he can seek but since this is 2-on-2…he's doomed. He can't beat to save his life. Trust me; it'll be an easy win for us! Please?", Ginny slyly retorted.

"No. I cannot and will not fly", Hermione rolled her eyes standing firm in her beliefs. They didn't need to know, however, that Hermione's real fear was not the flying, but rather the falling & the concept of not knowing the outcome. Being a smart girl, she was used to always knowing the answer. The idea of unknown, of hurting herself, truthfully terrified her.

**September 1****st****, 1996**

"Hurry up, Ron, Harry! We're going to be late! Honestly!" an exasperated Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at the boys. Ginny and Hermione were sitting down at the kitchen table, bags packed and ready to go, breakfast fully finished.

"Coming, Coming", Ron lazily said in a horrid attempt at dressing as a muggle. Hermione stifled a laugh, with his maroon cords matched with a green fedora and orange sweater vest. At least Harry had some sense, after being raised by muggles he was dressed in jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. Much more sensible.

Harry had had it tough this past summer, after losing Sirius he was devastated, torn apart. The most prominent father figure he had ever known was gone, and now the poor kid knew either he'd have to die or kill Voldemort. And the steps it would take to kill Voldemort—the people who would have to die—would tear apart Harry just thinking about it. Sirius had meant the world to Harry, and knowing him, the thought of others dying for him was terrifying. As much as Hermione had disagreed and argued with Sirius the summer before, she was beginning to wish she had gotten to know him better. He didn't deserve to die, after years in Azkaban and being rejected from society- he hardly got the chance to be a free man.

Two hours later, they were riding through the countryside with London just disappearing off in the distance. Ron's hands filled with oodles of Bertie Botts, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties while Harry juggled Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, and Acid Pops. "You two are sick. Is that your entire lunch?", Ginny rolled her eyes and said while unpacking her sandwich from Mrs. Weasley, I fully agreed. Honestly, those boys- did they need any more sugar.

"Ron! We need to go to the Prefects compartment to find out our duties", Hermione let out and exasperated breath and started tugging on the goofy red heads arm to get him to go.

"Coming, 'Mione. Geesh. Hold on lemme grab my badge, so I can 'confiscate' some of Gred and Forge's stuff…" Ron retorted in an annoyed voice. Boys. Hermione thought. Boys. Her friends were some of the biggest cheeseballs the world had ever seen. The hilarious part was that Harry had now thwarted Voldemort a total of 5 times in his life; and Ron was a much better wizard than he would ever admit to himself. But, they were all she had. Ginny was a good friend- probably the best girlfriend she had ever had. But, Ginny had friends her own and was always dating someone- making her attached at hip with them, example one: Dean sliding in the compartment and jokingly sitting on petite Ginny's lap. Oh, how Hermione wanted someone to treat her special, but all she was, was a studious girl with frizzy hair.

As they entered the semi-crowded hallway, a sneering Malfoy sauntered towards them. Hermione's face immediately fell, and Ron's hand slid towards his pocket where his wand surely lay ready. A smirk played across his face as he pulled out his wand, toying with it in his slender white hand. "Protective of your little Mudblood friend, Weasley? Well, I don't see what your help would do in protecting her kind of filth…. blood traitors are not exactly the first ones that he will choose to save.", Malfoy casually jeered.

"Shut your mouth! You ferret!", Ron yelled as he pulled up her wand. As a prefect it was her job to stop fighting- and as much as she **hated** to get in the middle of a Ron-and-Malfoy, heated argument, especially after his father's recent visit to Azkaban. However for that very reason, the ability for this to blow out of control would make it the wisest decision to stop it before it started.

"Stop it you two imbeciles!", she yelled at them. Malfoy, rolling his eyes shot back "Like I'd listen to a mudblood." As she walked in between the two boys, Ron shouted a spell at Malfoy- at the same time as he cried something that sounded very familiar to "Crucio". But, the last thing Hermione remembered was a flash of light, the two spells combining, and herself falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since it's my first story and I already had most of it written… here is chapter two!**

**Updates might not always be this frequent—but enjoy!**

**September 1****st****, 1977**

"I think she's coming around", said Harry's voice as Hermione groggily yawned. Her vision was hazy, but Harry's green eyes seemed distorted in a way.

"Where's that brat Malfoy and Ron! Ron?", Hermione cried out.

"Love, I don't know of any Ron, but Malfoy graduated a clear 10 years ago." said a smooth, recognizable voice. As Hermione sat up, and got a better look at him she noticed that her eyes were not deceiving her- in fact he was 20 year younger Sirius Black. Getting a better glance of her surroundings, she was on a dated Hogwarts Express in the middle of a compartment with three young men. One long dead, the other recently, and the third merely a shadow of himself. But here one was a vibrant reincarnation of Harry, the other a charismatic and jovial player, and the third a studious young werewolf. "Weird!", Hermione exclaimed to herself.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering! Who are you and what are you doing here?" said the one she had deduced enough to be Remus.

"Hermione…" and she hesitated, knowing that it was too risky to leak her real name to the wizarding world. Quick thinking couldn't provide enough ideas- Potter and Weasleys were both invalid options. Lovegood was too strange, and Brown or Patil wouldn't work. Thomas! Dean's last name was pretty generic… it'll have to do, she thought. "Hermione Thomas".

"Well, Hermione, how'dja get here? Honestly, I'm in no objection to women appearing out of the air, practically on my lap, but honestly… but I'm kind of freaked out right now.", Sirius spluttered out.

"Well, I don't think that is exactly right, shouldn't introductions come before a conversation?" Hermione was ready to get out of this situation as soon as she could. So awkward, considering the fates of the three men were all very certain, and very grim. It was lucky enough for her that she didn't appear here with Wormtail ready to divulge the information to Voldemort. However, she musn't think of Wormtail as the snitch he was—because right now he wasn't, and she had bigger fish to fry. She really shouldn't be thinking of him as Wormtail, considering she wasn't supposed to know the squat blond boy.

"Fine," James said, snapping Hermione out of her train of thought. "I'm James Potter, the one with the dashing good looks. That's Sirius Black over there, with the overrated Quidditch skills." To which Sirius gave a goofy nod and ran his finger through his long, brown hair. "Remus Lupin is that one, the nerd. And to complete the set, there is Peter Pettigrew… not here… he's the sidekick. But, together you can call us the Marauders. Now. Tell us… why are you here?"

The Marauders. Weird. She had seen their map be pulled out repeated times and used for any and every kind of prank, trip, and adventure in her year. Her year… "First off, you must solemnly swear you won't tell anyone." The boys shared a look of disbelief as she had just quoted directly off their map.

"We swear", they repeated in unison. Hermione reached over, closed the compartment's blinds and locked the door. "Alright, well, I am from the future- 1996 to be specific- and I am a sixth year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can't tell you much more than the basic here, since it would alter the future in many ways- but I do know of all of you then. Respectively, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs." The boys looked at each other, exchanging further looks of shock. The same question running through their minds, 'how?'. A very good question at that, Hermione thought calculatingly. Here she was telling them indirectly that she each and every one of their secrets. They were left confused, which was obvious by a look of bewilderment that she had never seen on her former DADA teacher's face before. Hermione then continued, "I am a prefect from the Gryffindor house in 1996, in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I got 10 OWLS (to which Sirius looked aghast), and I am muggle-born. My friend Ron got in a fight with an awful kid named Malfoy, resulting in two curses hitting me when I tried to break it up. Next thing I know, I'm on this train with you three boys."

" Well, then it's settled we will take you to Dumbledore immediately. However, we are in our 7th year.", Professor Lupin said—Remus! Hermione quickly reminded herself. At that same time, someone knocked on the door.

"Probably Wormtail then, I guess... better answer it, wouldn't want him to get any more ideas about that three of us and the new chick! Especially Lily, James… imagine what she would say!" Sirius chuckled, while opening the door. The Marauders were quite the interesting group.

"Shut up, jerk. Who is the head boy?" A clearly miffed James said in a dull voice, "She doesn't want me. It's not worth it. "

"Who is the girl? You pick them up fast…" Peter questioned as he waltzed into the compartment with enough candy to show Ron up.

"Hermione Thomas- Transfer, Beauxbatons…. And sadly no. This one was here when we came in, such a good one not to give up!" Sirius was clearly enjoying himself too much. Hermione knew that smile on his face, it was the one he gave to Harry when he was reminded of James.

"I'm sorry are you talking about me or the compartment, Sirius?" Hermione shrugged off the crude comment and turned towards the building that remained her steady home through this entire drastic change. As the train neared the station, she excused herself to a nearby, surprisingly empty compartment. She pulled out a pair of robes, which thankfully, she had packed in her side-satchel. Dumping out the contents on the floor she found her wand (thankfully), a quill, some ink, pictures of her family and friends, Hogwarts: A History, and a half-eaten sandwich from Mrs. Weasley earlier that day. She quickly changed into her robes- tearing off her Gryffindor regalia- knowing that although it looked sloppy, Gryffindor colors would raise unnecessary questions. As she zipped up her bag, and headed out the door she got an idea. If she could write a message on the train, would it still be there 20 years later for Ron and Harry to read? She went into the corridor, made sure no one was looking and wrote

"**Harry. Ron. 20 years back in time, tell Dumbledore to focus on memories from September 1****st****, 1977."**

She muttered a spell, so it would only appear to the boys and other trustworthy Order members—something as vital as this was a risky message to send, but this was the only way to let them know she was safe.

As they climbed out of the train Sirius muttered under her breath "Mione, Mione- we gotta take you to Dumbledore… about your… er… situation?"

"You've already made up a nickname for me, have you? Well, let's get off to it then." As they started to walk down the road, towards the carriages she noticed, for the first time thestrals. What a unique creature, she thought to herself. It puzzled her the concept of being here with a dead man, whom was the reason why she could see the thestrals. "Have you ever been able to see them?" she asked the boys. She got a mixed reaction, James looked at her like she was crazy while Remus slowly nodded with a dreary nostalgic look upon his face.

"See what?" Peter questioned-which was usually the boy's role, she had noticed. He was the 'yes' man and perfectly accepted the role due to the protection and popularity that came with being a Marauder.

"The thestrals," Remus replied regretfully", They are a horse like creature- but not quite. They are invisible to all but those who have seen someone die. They pull the carriage up to Hogwarts."

"Oh. Gotcha, so you can see them- because of your furry little problem? Sorry bout that Moony" James said. If they only knew… Hermione thought. At that time, they were pulling into the castle. James darted off to find Lily, more like harass her, while Remus and Peter started drudging up to the great hall.

"Let's go!", Sirius playfully said while tugging on Hermione's arm and pulling her up the familiar Hogwarts stair cases. When they neared Dumbledore's office Hermione started yelling random muggle and wizarding candy names, until "Hershey Bar!" worked. The gargoyle started turning revealing a final staircase which the two climbed, and started to knock on the door.

"Yes, Come in", Dumbledore said. When the two walked in a slight look of shock appeared on his face while he said "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Black? In trouble already?".

"No sir. This is Miss Hermione Thomas, a new student. And she has quite the story to tell you, which I dare say, is rather important." Sirius politely replied. Hermione proceeded to tell her story, with various gasps and looks of astonishment from Dumbledore. She didn't know whether or not to take it as a good or bad sign. Considering that he was the accomplished wizard that he was, shocking him really meant a lot- so much that she should be worried.

"Miss- ah- Thomas. Well, Miss Thomas, I am delighted that you were not seriously traumatized in that accident. However, I must say, that I have never heard of time travel quite that extensive. And with only having an inkling of one of the two curses, it will be very tricky to get you back to your time. In the mean time, I suggest you keep your true identity under caps for a little while. With only Mr. Potter, Black, and Lupin knowing you should be safe. However, I do not want to put you in classes with kids your age. Seeing as you are in a very delicate predicament it would chance too much to be in class without those who understand what you've done and such. Understanding your previous courses, you have taught yourself a majority of the NEWT level 6th year classes, and with your OWL results I do believe that it could be possible to place you in 7th year classes with your secret keepers? However, we will need to sort you- so I suggest you go downstairs and meet up with the first years. We will continue going on with the story of your transfer from Beauxbatons, however you will need to be sorted. I will have to keep tabs on you throughout the year, so we will also add a monthly lesson with me to your schedule. Thank you for your assistance Mr. Black- if you would stay behind for a second that would do wonderfully." With one flick of his wand he had conjured a full schedule for Hermione's new school year. Dumbledore certainly knew what he was saying, Hermione thought.

"That sounds good, a challenge is always accepted academically. Well, I will be on my way. " As Hermione left the headmaster's office, Sirius smiled and winked at her while walking off in another direction to the Great Hall. Hermione jumped the right stairs and went off on her way, to a chamber where little first years were waiting to be sorted. She went up to McGonagall and told her that she was Hermione Thomas a transfer from Beauxbatons, then stood in line. Reliving this experience was something she never thought that she'd get to do.

Walking into the great hall she stood in awe of how similar the building was- twenty years had not aged it one bit. After "Parkingson, Daisy" (who must have been Pansy's mother) her name was called "Thomas, Hermione". The Hogwarts students were whispering back and forth discussing which house they thought she would be in, and why she wasn't a first year. Many theories had probably just been made- proving that Hogwarts gossip was something that never changed.

"Hmm…" The sorting hat pondered "You certainly have an edge in academia; there is no doubt on that. But, there is something else there. There is a part of you that wants to be great and do big things. And something that's kind, a part that just wants to be a friend." Hermione was determined to stay Gryffindor throughout of all this. She started to project images in her mind of Ron, Harry, and her getting past Fluffy and of their magnificent event at the Ministry the year before. Bravery, Courage, Friendships true she repeated over and over in her mind. "Yes, yes, I see. You have quite the interesting predicament I must say. You do have a very subdued sense of bravery thickly lined with loyalty. Yes, yes. Well, to be sure we'll put you in GRYFFINDOR".

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, to an astonished Hermione- as to say, she was merely astonished by every new face she recognized as a mother or father of one from back 'home'. Every pair of hands clapping of would all decide soon where their loyalties stood. With Voldemort growing large at this point in time, and the Order soon to be formed fear was about to be spread at a rapid pace. As she neared the familiar table, and slid onto the bench she became fully aware of who she as sitting with. To her left, was a girl about her height with long, smooth red hair. She was talking animatedly with a girl who looked to be around 5'3'' with the same facial build as Neville, the soon to be Alice Longbottom, Hermione deduced. James was sitting across from Lily, staring off into her green eyes. Sirius, across from Hermione was applauding Hermione for the, in his words, 'renewed Gryffindor-ship' while Remus sat next to her and clapped her on the back. Peter was not to be found, which Hermione figured as to his soon actions of a double agent. Yet, twenty years hadn't added anything to the mood. You could tell the worry in the air, Voldemort's first ascent to power was definitely sending waves of worry across Britain.

"Hermione- is it? Lily, Lily Evans. 7th year, Gryffindor. I see you've met the Marauders, however if you wish to stay out of nightly detention with McGonagall you probably want to stick with me." Sirius greeted it with a smirk. It was clear that the two groups had become closer friends since the memory Harry had seen, however Lily still held some hostility towards the group.

At that moment the delicious feast appeared on their plates, and Dumbledore walked up to the podium to start his beginning of term speech. "I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts, all of you to school. Here at Hogwarts, I'd like to introduce you to a couple of rules. First off, Mr. Argus Filch would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is once again off limits and not to use magic in the hallways in between classes. Secondly, I would like to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl for this school year. Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans please stand." At this moment Lily and James turned towards each other, James with a look of love and Lily with a look of disgust. Dumbledore continued ", I would also like to welcome Miss Hermione Thomas she is a 7th year transfer from Beauxbatons."

Across the dining hall a greasy haired, hook nosed boy craned his neck to get a better look at her. She was sitting next to Lily Evans- smiling Severus thought that she was in good hands. However, there was something about her… she had a knowing look on her face that not one new kid ever had. She was absorbing her surroundings, but more so evaluating something- calculating. He had to get to know her- something was pulling him to Miss Thomas.

At the same time, Sirius was zoned out, staring at Hermione from across the table. She was so beautiful, in an unconventional way. She didn't know it, and her story added to the fascination. She was laughing at a joke Lily had told her on some kind of advanced magic. Even a year ahead in school, and twenty years back in time Hermione seemed at ease. Sirius did not feel like the player he usually did around her. This was something more. He wanted to know her, wanted to understand her, wanted to feel the way her hand fit with his. Moony started to wave his hand in front of Sirius' face, trying to catch his attention. James leaned over and whispered "She's a Lily, isn't she." Sirius thought for a second that she really might be.

Later that night, Hermione was climbing up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. As she approached the Fat Lady she realized she hadn't been given the password yet. She waited around a little bit, and a few minutes later James sauntered up.

"Been enjoying yourself, Thomas?" James said in a lighthearted manner.

"Only too much. First night here, and already I'm locked out of my own dorm." Hermione responded.

"Ahh, well I will tell you the password for an exchange of something." Hermione could tell he enjoyed toying around with people in a friendly manner. As she raised an eyebrow in questioning, James continued ", Help Lily out for me. She won't step a foot closer to me, but I know that she's had it tough recently, after her father passed last year and with Voldemort's increasingly intimidating regime. Being a muggle born has been awful for her. She just needs a head to lean on, and if it can't be me- would you?"

"Yeah of course," Hermione whispered back. She had completely forgotten James and Lily's fate. Voldemort. His impending presence which terrified millions was one thing she had not missed in this time travel. He was still at large, and still killing off muggles. She was still at a huge danger, and if her predicament was found out- she could either be number one target or asset.

"Pumpernickel Loaf" James said in an authoritative voice. The Fat lady rolled her eyes as if to say 'Go ahead', swung open, and took another swig of wine. The two climbed through, to be greeted to chattering 3rd and 4th years along with 5th years finishing up summer work. The younger ones were already off to sleep, leaving the 6th and 7th years to mingle and joke off. The rest of the marauders were off in a corner near one window muttering something involving a "furry little problem".

As she waltzed up, Sirius turned around and a smile broke across her face. "I forgot to tell you something- Dumbledore wanted to make sure that you change the future as little as you could, and part of that involves you being as cautious about spending time with others. Blah de da de da- he wants you staying in the Heads dorm." A puzzled look overtook her and she quizzically glanced back at him. Sirius continued, "Part of the perks of being best friends with the head- Heads dorm. And they are not extremely unreasonable about it. They let each of the heads choose a friend to stay with them, but Dumbledore kind of chose Lily's for her- you. It's a secret dorm, that changes its entrance depending on the heads of the year. Lily kinda has to be let in on your secret though." Lily Potter-er-Evans. It was enough James knew, but he was chill enough to go on without knowing what happens. Lily was a different story, from as much as she had heard on Lily, they were two peas in a pod. Identical. And one thing Hermione knew was that she would do whatever it took to figure out the future. And if there was one thing that Lily Evans did not need to know was her destined future.

Coincidentally, at that moment Lily walked up, begrudgingly asking James if he was ready to go off to the dorm. James smiled up at her, ruffled his hair and said "Why yes, love, but didn't you hear?" James then took her arm, Sirius taking Lily's and they ran off. The four burst through the portrait hole and around the corner, up some stairs. When it seemed as though they couldn't climb any higher, they did, and they ended up two flights of stairs below the Divination classroom, at the portrait of Sir Cadogan. "Episky," Lily said in a sing-song voice. Why the password was a spell, Hermione had no clue. Cadogan opened to reveal a room about the size of a classroom with at least 15 foot high ceilings. Two staircases aligned the walls leading to a two balconies with two doors at each one of them. A portrait of Godric Gryffindor lay on the wall over a fireplace, smiling in a jovial yet stern way.

"A Beauty, isn't she?" Godric boomed down from above. The four jumped at the call from their house's founder. The group was aghast, which meant quite a lot considering they had spent the past 6 years in a magical school. "Yes, yes, I get this every time a Gryffindor is a Head Boy or Girl. Introductions seem proper, no? I'm Godric, if you didn't know, and you are?"

"Lily, Lily Evans. 7th Year, Gryffindor, sir. I'm the head girl this year." Lily introduced herself flawlessly.

James was so nervous and shocked that he started to stutter out "James. Er- Potter. James Potter. Same house and year as Lily… er, yeah I'm head boy." Gryffindor chuckled as if to say 'teen boys, my oh my'.

"Sirius Black, and yes, I am a Gryffindor spite my family…. 7th year. Friend of James." Sirius was concise and quick to get to the contradiction of him to his family. It was obvious it took it in stride, using it to fluff his ego at every opportunity presented to him.

"Oh, and me. Well…" Sirius gave her an encouraging look and James motioned for everyone to sit down. Godric smiled down, in a Dumbledore fashion, as if nothing had delighted his more in his life than to hear a story from a teenage girl. And Lily glanced quizzically back and forth, as Hermione continued. "Well, James and Sirius already know this. Well, Lily, I'm from the future- a 6th year Gryffindor there. My name is Hermione Thomas, and this afternoon- or well this afternoon twenty years from now- two boys were in a fight. As a prefect it was my duty to stop it, and I got hit by the two spells. Something happened and here I am, finding myself in James, Remus, and Sirius' compartment. They are the only ones who know- so under no circumstances should you tell. I'm a 7th year, so that I can stick with those who know the truth. As for staying in this dorm with you, well I know that I'm not your top choice- you just met me- but it's the same reason."

Gryffindor smiled down approvingly, for the honesty Hermione had exhibited. James and Sirius let out a breath as if to say 'well now that that's done'. Lily looked aghast, surprised- pretty much any word that could describe shock. She turned to Hermione, and gave her a long hug. A hug saying that it was fine by her, and a hug telling Hermione that she had a true friend and nothing to worry about.

"Well, I'll be going off to bed now…" James said as he walked to stand next to Lily. Sirius pointed his wand up at the ceiling, and some mistletoe grew. "Oh look, Lily, we are under mistletoe. Kiss me?"

"Not a chance, Potter. Besides it's not Christmas and you just ruined a perfectly wonderful moment." Lily retorted. Hermione and Lily shared a laugh, and much to James' dismay he was left kiss-less. The girls trotted up the stairs, ready to pounce into their beds. The adrenaline had finally caught up with Hermione, because the second she hit the fluffy mattress she knew she would _never_ want to leave it again.

"Wow, that was quite a story back there 'Mione. Is it bad if I say I'm in too much shock to get to know you any better tonight?" Lily innocently said, with a lingering hint that she really wanted to get to know Hermione.

"Actually, I'm not objecting to that at all. It's been a huge day. Or whatever time technically calls it." Hermione said with a yawn. She quickly took in the room, the beauty of it would have wowed her any other day- but right now she knew that nothing could drop her jaw more than the whole time-travel experience she had just gone through. However, it was a gorgeous room, in an elongated octagonal shape with windows surrounding four whole walls. A door led off to a common bathroom with the boys, which would rival the prefects bathroom- and probably _any_ bathroom around. Two mahogany four post beds sat evenly spaced, with a gorgeous soft gold bedspread, and muted crimson pillows. Each of their trunks sat at the foot of their beds- wait! Trunk? There was no possible way her trunk could have traveled with her. All Hermione had was her side-satchel bag, and the clothes on her back! However, upon inspection she realized that in fact it was not her trunk. A note was lying on top, attached to a bag of lemon drops reading:

**Miss Granger- **

** I see that you have had a rather decent first day here at Hogwarts. I hope your rooming accommodations are not too strenuous for either you or Ms. Evans. Please, keep Mr. Potter and Black under control. I have taken to getting your robes and supplies from Diagon Alley, and you will meet with Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning at 8 sharp in her office to further discuss classes. **

**Thank you for your time, **

** Albus Dumbledore**

Hermione dug into the trunk, pulling out a nightgown that no doubt Professor McGonagall had assisted Dumbledore in choosing. It resembled Ron's dress robes- a sight she neither wanted to relive nor look like. Lily sent a smirk in her direction and started shooting spells at it. In no time the nightgown was much cuter, and girls were in fits of laughter on the floor. She couldn't believe she was bonding with Lily Evans. Lily Potter. Harry's Mom. Harry James Potter, an orphaned child twenty years from now. Her best friend.

Hermione quickly stopped giggling- however tried very hard to cover up the sadness that had crept in her. She crawled into the bed, hoping that a good night's sleep would at least ease the shock on everything. Lily took the que and did the same, and as Lily blew out the last candle Hermione turned around and said, "Night, Evans."

**Thanks for reading! Review? PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1****st****, 1996**

Ron didn't know what he had done. One second he was just cursing Malfoy, and the next Hermione was passed out on the ground. But not just passed out- she wasn't breathing.

Harry was in shock. He was a bystander, but being a bystander was just as good as being involved in this scenario.

Draco stood to the side with a smirk on his face that no one could quite read. He knew that he should lie low this year, with his father in the Dark Lord's disgraces- but hurting that mudblood Granger was his best accomplishment yet.

Ginny quickly split apart from Dean and ran to where Hermione lay on the ground. She rubbed her hand along Hermione's face, hoping that her only true friend was not forever gone.

Harry had started running down the hall to whomever he could find that would be able to help. Glancing inside every compartment he could to see if a teacher might be inside one. Finally he found Tonks, who was going to be stationed in Hogsmeade this year for security. Harry started to recount the events, as Tonks followed him back to the sight of the crime.

"Wotcher- Harry- check this out." Tonks urgently said, when they were on their way back through the increasingly crowded corridors of the train (knowing Hogwarts students, they wanted to know what the commotion was about). Tonks was looking at a stretch of wall with a note on it. In Hermione's neat handwriting, although faded, it simply put:

"**Harry. Ron. 20 years back in time, tell Dumbledore to focus on memories from September 1st, 1977.**"

Instantly Harry's mouth formed an 'oh' shape. Tonks started to check the spellwork on this, making sure that Hermione had followed precaution in such a vital scenario. "What spells did you say had hit her, Harry?"

"Crucio—and—I think the Jellylegs Jinx." Harry replied.

"Well- that's quite the… unusual mix" Tonks said in a tone that suggested she would be amused if it wasn't such a dire situation. "I don't think there had ever been a case when two curses that are so **opposite** in effects hit each other. But… wow. That's smart of her to do this. We need to contact Remus, Snape, Dumbledore- anyone who was at Hogwarts then. We can collect memories, and possibly learn more about her situation. But for now, it's good that we know she's safe." Those words, at least we know she's safe, echoed in Harry's mind all night.

**September 2****nd****, 1977- Hermione**

The sun peeked through the crimson curtains, trickling across Hermione's delicate cheek. Hermione sat up, and stretched widely- it took a second for her to remember where she was. The stone walls of Hogwarts stood protectively around her, in a dark time of war. But, it wasn't her time of war. It was twenty years before, and Hermione Granger was Hermione Thomas- a transfer student from Beauxbatons (only not really).

Hermione rolled out of bed and walked over to her trunk. She quickly got ready, grabbed her wand and opened the door that led to the Head's common room. Gryffindor was still asleep, so quietly she glanced at the clock on the wall- 7:30- perfect. Just enough time to grab some breakfast before a meeting with McGonagall on classes.

After a hearty Hogwarts meal of scrambled eggs, an English muffin, and milk Hermione was off to McGonagall's office. As not to attract attention to the fact that she already knew her way around the castle, she asked Lily for 'directions'. After remembering to skip the correct stairs and take the right turns she showed up at a room that looked no different than in her time.

"Professor-", Hermione announced herself, as she knocked on the door.

Professor McGonagall looked up from some paperwork on her desk, smiled and said. "Yes- Miss Thomas, Dumbledore said to expect you. And he explained your er-odd-predicament." It must have been easy to read Hermione's expression at the point in time, because McGonagall continued saying "No, no worries. Being the Deputy Headmistress I was alerted- however it is on a very strict need to know basis, considering your state has broken any wizarding rule involving time travel known so far." Hermione let out a relieved breath, pushed a strand of hair back and proceeded to take her OWL results out of the bag. Professor McGonagall looked over them, seemingly impressed.

McGonagall continued on, "Now, Miss Thomas, I must say that this is rather impressive for a fifth year. You were top of your class, and from what it sounds like you have studied separately many more advanced matters of magic. Under Dumbledore's orders, however, we shall be keeping you in classes with those who know of your situation. He has redone part of the schedules for the seventh year to accommodate this. However, do not worry. By a student's NEWT year their classes are usually reduced to a maximum of 8 students, so that they may get the attention and challenge needed. "

McGonagall reached down into her desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment where she neatly wrote down time slots, outlining Hermione's day. "Miss Thomas, that does mean that all of your classes will be within, obviously, highly placed students—and those who won't question your sudden appearance here. All of whom Dumbledore and I trust highly to let you complete you year here with ease.", McGonagall sternly put. Hermione nodded comprehensively.

"Now, you will continue on with taking NEWT Transfiguration with me along with NEWT Potions with Professor Slughorn. I'd assume NEWT Charms and NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts would also be suitable, and NEWT Herbology of course. Ahh—I see you've been well learned in Arithmacy, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic. But not divination? In your current predicament you'd be able to ace it…" McGonagall trailed off, and looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Well, in my time, the divination teacher was rather a fraud. In most all circumstances—except for a few rather important prophecies. I was never much for the class, and considering in my third year I was using a time turner, I figured that I would just drop the subject." Hermione glanced at McGonagall for approval. McGonagall nodded, as if to say 'go on'. "I'd hate to mess with time much more, considering this…situation… with time. Time is not meant to be cheated like that. That being sad, being a Muggle, I see the importance of getting NEWT in Muggle Studies and History of Magic. So- that's 7 courses. And, of course, my private lessons with Dumbledore and Arithmacy."

"Alright, well here is your schedule then. It is booked, but I guess it is better to throw you into studies rather than meddle around with others, and therefore history. On other terms, Lily Evans will be in all of your courses- so if you have any questions on how things go in this time, please consult with her." McGonagall said as she handed Hermione the schedule. Hermione glanced down, smiled at her—entering her 7th year at Hogwarts. She remembered that first day, when McGonagall came to her house, knocked on her door and told her that she was a witch. From that moment on, Hermione was never insecure and had put every ounce of her being into mastering the art of wizardry. She understood what it took to excel, and that paired with her uncanny skill was something in and of itself.

A buzz in the hallway distracted her, and according to her schedule it was time for NEWT Potions with Professor Slughorn. Harry had told her a bit about Slughorn, a wizard he had met with Dumbledore during the summer. All Hermione knew was that he liked excellence, collecting people like trading cards. The more valuable, the better. She didn't know how to take that in his class, but just hoped she could fly under his radar.

As she neared the dungeons where the potions room was located, she was shocked with the amount of light flowing through. Slughorn looked like a Santa Clause without a beard, jolly yet short—balding, but jovial. He stood by his door welcoming in the handful of students. As the class sat down, Hermione glanced around the room absorbing everything in. Lily, Remus, and James filled up the remaining 3 seats her table. At the other table, a young Snape sat scowling at the world. Next to him sat Regulus Black, who was sending smirks in the direction of his brother's posse. A young man who looked identical to Luna Lovegood sat across from Snape, reading an early copy of the Quibbler—this was no doubt the start of his eccentric writing career. At that moment, Sirius came running into the classroom, out of breath.

"Sorry Professor…", Sirius wheezed- clearly out of breath. James sent him a lot as to say 'mission ago, partner?' to which Sirius nodded back a yes. He quickly realized that there was only one seat left- next to his dear brother Reggie. "And you're a year ahead in potions?"

"Yes for reasons, brother, you do not need to know _or_ understand.", Regulus said as he coldly, yet civilly, turned his shoulder.

At that moment, Slughorn decided to start the class. With an elated smile he pointed at a shelf of picture frames. Picking up a picture from the back of the shelf he glanced down and a frown appeared on his face.

"Welcome, to 7th Year NEWT Potions. By now you know who I am—all, but you Miss…Thomas… is it? Well, I'm Professor Slughorn and obviously your potions professor. This year we will learn countless potions that can aid you in life—help or harm. And if you succeed.. .you aspire to be on the shelf. The shelf has anyone who is anyone." At that moment, he dropped the portrait on the ground. The glass shattered everywhere. Hermione rushed over to clean up the glass—it was best to make a good impression she realized. She picked up the picture inside—and noticed it was of a young man. 16, easily. His brown hair perfectly coiffed and a few pale freckles on his already gaunt face.

"Professor—your picture?", Hermione said in her most polite voice possible.

"Oh Yes…," Slughorn looked out at the class with a solemn look. "The art of potions can be used for many things. Good and bad. Talent rests on these shelves…. This picture, being the very talent that has risen today as Lord Voldemort." Hermione quickly noticed the resemblance between the portrait and Harry's description of the teenage Tom Riddle. LiHe was on the rise… no one was afraid of his name yet… but it seemed to only be a matter of time. Slughorn continued, "I should hope than none of you are on this path…the path that seemingly is headed toward triumphant and greatness. The path that seems wonderful, glorious—to all that travel and view it. However, this is the ultimate path to destruction."

A silence swept over the class. Snape looked down, Regulus sneered. Xenophelius continued reading. James glanced a Lily, Lily looked to Hermione, Hermione to Sirius, and Sirius to Lupin. Slughorn crossed the room again, towards his desk. And with that, the class began.

That night Hermione sat in the Head's common room, drowned in homework. The Functions of the Telephone and other Small Electronic Devices lay to one side—a Muggle Studies book that was sure to be self explanatory for her. Scattered quills and parchment were strewn across the floor. Charms notes were every which way, along with a golden sample of Felix Felices she had won in potions.

At that moment Sirius entered through the portrait hole. "Hey Love… stressing yourself out _already_?" She rolled her eyes… knowing that to Mr. Black, schoolwork was not a priority. He sauntered over to her table and took out a piece of paper. Muttering an incantation, drawings came to life. "Don't tell James you saw this." Sirius added as she looked quizzically at the paper. Realizing what it was it was with a gasp she glanced back at Sirius. The Marauders Map never lied, the magic of it was truly incredible—Hermione had tried many times to figure it out fully…and somehow couldn't. And part of it never lying would involve…. it would involve her true name being revealed. Hermione sighed, knowing that the complexity of the magic would involve her getting Sirius' help so no one 'Granger' wouldn't leak to Hogwarts.

"Sirius…", she started out warily.

"Yes, Mione?" he responded, looking up from his work on the map.

"Sirius… I know what that map does. I've used it in my time.", she started off, "And part of that means that I know it never lies. And I want to know.. what name am I listed as on there?" He looked so confused...God only knew what he would say next.

"Er.. hold on let me check." Sirius responded, while starting to trace with his finger the castle until he found their dorm. "Hermione…. Hermione…er.. Granger? But wait, your last name is Thomas."

"Do you _solemnly swear_ that you won't tell anyone… and I mean anyone about what I'm about to tell you." He awkwardly nodded in agreement, giving her the okay to continue. "When I say I'm from the future… I mean a future where I am in a **very** close relation to you and your friends. Not by blood, more so a friendship. But it can alter history _extremely_ by me being here. So much that not even Dumbledore should know… my greatest asset to getting home. Hermione Granger is my real name.. but I need your help to get the map to… er… change it."

"Wow. Are you just as beautiful to me in your time?," Sirius asked playfully. She gave him a look as if to say 'don't even'. "It can be done though… hold on." He muttered a few more spells, grabbed a quill and wrote down something briefly. "There, perfect!" Sliding the map across the table she saw that Lily's name, in the library, had hearts drawn around it—figure. Regulus had little lightning bolts hitting him, and Snape looked very depressing. But, sure enough, there she was with an elaborately drawn out name, reading _Hermione Thomas. _

"Surprised you had penmanship in you, Padfoot." Hermione quipped jokingly. A deep blush overtook his face, while Sirius looked downward.

" Shut up, Miss self-appointed honorary Marauder." He defensively retorted, as he grabbed the map back. "Don't make me regret helping you…"

"Fat chance, I would never take part in foolish attention seeking acts like _that_. Although, I hear you get a lot of respect for it. Silly, really…." Hermione trailed off as Lily and James entered the room- Lily scowling, and James grinning from ear to ear.

"How you doing Prongsie?" Sirius bounded over to James, patting him on the back.

"Pretty well…considering… Lily here made me make the prefect duty charts. Well, guess who has all the Astronomy tower shifts together from 8-11, nightly?" James smiled at Lily—hoping for a happier response. But, everyone knew the Astronomy tower was the make-out spot for couples, and well… everyone also knew what James wanted.

"Yes. And I can't do squat about it, because McGonagall thinks it's better if we 'overcome' our adversities… so I'm stuck with shifts with Mr. Potter this entire year." Lily grumbled. At the name of Potter, Hermione anxiously looked around… answered by a laugh from Sirius, and confusion from the rest of the group.

"Wicked Sweet, right!_" _James and Sirius high fived while Sirius pulled him off and showed him the map—pointing at Hermione's recently edited name. James gave him a knowing nod and slapped him on the back. Hermione could only hope that she wouldn't make too much a dent in the Potter's life.

**September 2, 1977- Sirius**

"Prongsie is getting himself a girlfriend…about time!", Sirius teased James as the two wrestled into their bedroom.

"Shut up Padfoot! At least I'm haven't dated every witch in the grade! And besides, it's about time… 3rd year was an awful long time ago." James replied.

"In that case, I'm delighted. But Snevillus won't be…. Oh well. A good prank will come of it!" Sirius laughed at the thought of their greasy haired Slytherin frenemy. Oh crap. He was using the word frenemy. What had gotten into him? He slid his fingers through his hair and started changing into a white v-neck shirt and his boxers.

"Well…. Siri… what about you…. have your eye on anyone? Peter told Remus today something I thought was…interesting. Possibilities for the stallion… I mean dog..to settle down a bit." James said—as if trying to broach a difficult topic.

"I think I know what you're hinting at James…. And I mean I totally get you. But I don't think she's interested. She's had too rough of a change recently…and is too afraid to change any part of the future. I respect that. I mean it's credible. But she's just so great… and I can't let that slip away. You're probably right. I'm kind of ready to settle down a bit."

"I get you… and I mean its fine. Lily wasn't interested but in this grand scheme of mine she's going to be—she's even already come around some. And I'm not forcing her into anything… I honestly think she can _stand _me now! And considering we share the potions table…." James' eyes had turned to a candy-coated glazed look that he only got when talking about Lily. He seriously was in love, and had progressed so much from his 13-year-old ways of teasing her to show it.

The way her hair fell in her face, and her bewilderment of her situation- yet how willing she was to embrace it. She was so into schoolwork, and so oblivious to his yearning for her. Sirius had had plenty of girls, with them practically falling at his feat. Some of them were pretty darn great… he'd experienced a night of Narcissa Black. His cousin—the way the pure bloods bred. Lucius would never need to know….after all, they were only 15 when it happened. But… somehow she was different. Hermione didn't care about him, quite the opposite… if it wasn't by that sheer luck that she had landed straight in front of him, Hermione would've ignored him completely. Yet now he was enticed… and there was no way out.

"Woah. Buddy.", James said—waving his hand in front of Sirius' eyes. Sirius had candy-coated zoned out. "You have it bad…. See what I mean?" James continued as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah…. you're right." Sirius said as he turned out the light. And as the tale goes—that night dreams of Miss Granger danced in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I haven't updated in a while—so I guess it is two weeks in the story, and roughly in real life! I have had a CRAZY week—but only 2 weeks left of school! **

**I don't know usually how often to expect these updates to be, but we'll just hope sooner than this!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Two Weeks Later- September 16, 1977**

Hermione couldn't believe it had already been two weeks. 1977 Hogwarts wasn't too different than its 1996 counterpart. The people acted the same… and considering the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree it was easy to see how.

The marauders had already kicked off the school year with a bang—in the most literal sense—by enchanting some Filibuster Fireworks to follow the Slytherin Quidditch team around. Of course, with the big game coming up Sirius, the captain, was almost as crazy as Oliver Wood—demanding practices around the clock. It didn't help that the Head's tower was the nearest to the field... meaning that if Lily and Hermione didn't wake up to the boys talking Quidditch in the common room, they were doomed to hearing noises from the pitch…all…morning…long.

Hermione had gotten into a habit of going to Breakfast early and taking a nice walk around the grounds before her first class of the day to avoid the crazy Quidditch talk, and today was no different. As she neared the great hall, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She tried to scream but a curse had been placed and she was pulled into an empty classroom. Trying to see who the captor was, she struggled. A body bind curse was placed on her as she became aware of her surroundings. In the corner of the room sat Regulus with a mix of a smirk and a smile on his face- not quite sinister, yet not quite nearing the status of genuinely caring. Snape stood with a wand pointing at her, and although she couldn't move she knew Severus was taking all precaution.

"Hello, beautiful.", Regulus jauntily said. "Wondering why you're here? Well…let's see…. Your sudden appearance was very intriguing to some in this castle, so much in fact as to say… Severus and I decided to do some research. And… with the connections we have… we know you are not who you say you are." Hermione nervously glanced from side to side… knowing she was busted. Hermione pretty much had known for sure who their 'connections' were, considering the two's ultimate allegiance. Regulus continued "And, we knew that a situation as…peculiar… as yours, well it obviously has a back story to it. And that very back story and knowledge… could give you safety in these months ahead."

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, Regulus." Snape said with that same bored tone he'd use when talking to Harry. So, that's what they wanted—and edge on the war. It was obvious to them that Hermione held a valuable secret, and something very worthwhile for Voldemort.

"No need to, Severus . I know exactly who your connections are, and I know what you want. And I will _not_ help you." Hermione blatantly said. She couldn't believe it… the Dark Lord was on the rise, and probably knew she was a muggle. But her knowledge put her in their good graces.

"Then we are all settled here, Miss Thomas. However, may I warn you… the Dark Lord will not accept no for an answer. He will win, because he always does." Regulus said with such conviction she could see the clear difference between Sirius and him at that moment.

"And you will speak none of this to anyone," Snape continued with his wand pointed at Hermione's heart. "Because if you do, the consequences will be most _severe_." Her breath was rapid, going down her neck. Hermione's thoughts were scarce. Hermione nodded repeatedly, knowing that Snape was not joking in this matter. His allegiance was undetermined after Umbridge, but it was clear where he stood now… "You may go now," Snape said with a sweeping motion towards the door.

Just as Hermione was leaving the room Sirius was coming down the stairs- two by two. Tears were streaming down her face, and she tried to hide them from him. But she couldn't, Sirius saw the look of anger, despair on her face and rushed over to check on her.

"Hermione? What's wrong, Mione?" Sirius legitimately looked concern as he grabbed her hand and guided her to an empty corridor where they could talk. Hermione didn't know what to do, she was so scared… but needed to talk to someone badly. So she tried her hardest to stop sobbing… and couldn't. But she unleashed her story to Sirius, releasing every detail. Her fear, of Voldemort, of everything. 'Screw what will happen to the future' she thought…she had already changed it enough.

"Hermione. That's awful." Sirius felt a protective sense flood into his body. A monster roared to life inside of him, he gripped tighter to his hand. He just wanted to protect her. To protect Hermione, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. A price was on her head, and if it meant using his blood status to protect her- he would. Whatever it meant, he would do. He loved her he'd known for two weeks, and he barely knew what she thought of

"Listen, everything will be okay. Don't you worry. I will help you, protect you—if it is the last thing I do." Sirius found himself telling Hermione. He put his finger on her chin, pulling her face up so he could see her eyes. He held her tight, looking her straight in the eyes. He took a breath and kissed her. Soft, but just enough for her to know he was there.

Hermione was delighted, but bewildered. She didn't know how what she was doing would affect the future. But she did know she liked feeling safe in Sirius' arms and she knew that she liked the way he was kissing her. So she kissed back, first soft—then more and more passionately.

Sirius pulled back, looked her in the eyes and whispered "And I want to tell you something." Hermione blushed, looking down—embarrassed about what just happened. "I want to tell you, that you're an amazing person. And I really like you."

"Me too," She whispered back, hugging him tighter. And so, an awful morning had a ray of sunshine.

**Sirius Black-**

**September 16, 1977**

By that afternoon, all of Hogwarts knew about Sirius Black's new girl. They didn't know how, or why—but they knew that it was something for Sirius to chase Hermione, not the other way around. They knew that for once the great player Sirius Black was caught… in some sort of daze. And quite a few rumors were traveling involving a love potion.

And, the thing is, Sirius didn't care what the others thought. Because he knew what was true, and so did Hermione. And that was all that mattered- the two of them together, safe, and in love. Well…. He didn't want to call it love yet. Although he was enamored with the bookish, brown haired girl…. And there was nothing he could do about it. The captain of the quidditch team reduced to nothing over a girl who was just too kind—too goody goody—to even let a fight break out on a train. And for that, he was lucky, because for that he had gotten the chance to meet her.

On their way to Charms, he reached out and gave Hermione's hand a little tug. She tugged back and looked at him with a broad smile on her face. Her satchel was bulging with books, and her robes were hanging loosely on top of her jeans (scandalous for Hogwarts!) and a grey sweater with Gryffindor tie. Her bushy hair half pinned back, and her wand stuck hastily in her back pocket made her a marvel to his eyes.

Remus and Peter were walking behind him, no doubtedly cracking jokes at his case of the love bug. James was in Care of Magical Creatures, a class that Sirius had given up once he'd mastered the art of being a dog. James however, was elated to have an O in a class—due to his stag—and therefore continued the Care of Magical Creatures for merely credit's sake. Probably a wiser decision, but Sirius wasn't known for his judgment.

As they sat down, Flitwick wrote on the board 'Fidelius Charm'. "Anyone know what this charm is?" Hermione's hand instant flew into the air, answered by Sirius' roll of the eyes and Flitwick gesturing to Hermione to go ahead.

"A Fidelius charm is a highly complicated charm that conceals a building, or place, from those who do not know—or need to know—of its whereabouts for safety purposes. The location is kept by a Secret Keeper, and those whom the Secret Keeper confides in may find it." Hermione spouted out on whim... she was a walking dictionary.

"Correct again, Ms. Thomas."Sirius heard Flitwick say as he tuned out.

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione couldn't believe it, and she didn't know how much she wanted to. A reality check on life wouldn't be too useful. With everything she'd been through recently 'life' was only a mere word to describe the indescribable.

Today was going to be hectic for her, between combinations tests and Double Charms… along with her first meeting with Dumbledore. She already knew about Fidelius Charms, so after Flitwick started getting into the logistics of the charm, she tuned out. It would be important for the rest of the class to know (especially the future Potters)… but she had other things to think about in her oh-so-precious time.

"Like Sirius…." Her heart was telling her. But, no… now was not the time to think of his rough, dark hair. It wouldn't lead to a very productive day. No, she didn't know if they were dating or what.. with what she knew about Sirius she could never be sure. She knew he felt something, but she also knew of his reputation. And Hermione wasn't someone to rush into a relationship. Viktor was different… he had wooed her—but she knew in her heart that he would never be _the one_. And her relationship with Ron… although technically considered non-existent, both of them knew something had been brewing ever sense the big "LevioSA" debacle.

So, bringing her back to Sirius. She didn't want to rush into love and loose… especially with the delicate predicament of the situation. And, with the whole school talking… well she needed to get out of that limelight. That meant a talk with Sirius was in order to figure out where things stood.

"With the rising security issues…", Flitwick brought Hermione back to the 'real' world. The wizarding world in terror. Ahh… she should probably pay _some _attention. Hermione looked at the clock (or rather an enchanted globe with weather and time, worldwide) on Flitwick's desk. 11:30. They were due out within the next 10 minutes. Flitwick continued "It is vital to understand the necessity of a Fidelius Charm during these times of warfare. You may not always know who to trust, and in this kind of secrecy one can be protected from unwanted visitors." Hermione looked at carefree Lily. Then to foolish James. Yeah, they should be listening. But instead Lily was working on Head Girl papers and James was …well who knows _what_… with Sirius. By the looks of the elaborate plan, it would be quite the mess for Lily, and probably Hermione, to clean up within the next few days.

Flitwick went on describe a 2 foot essay on the uses of Fidelius Charm due the next class period, while Hermione continued to ponder the events that would unfold in front of her eyes within the next year. 'Year?', she questioned to herself. It was unsure if or when she could ever return home. But she knew she would sometime or another…hopefully.

**Ginny Weasley**

**September 16, 1996**

Ginny glanced at her brother, who was sitting with Harry on the other side of the Gryffindor table. Ron had fallen into a depression, and although he wouldn't admit it to himself she knew it was because of Hermione. The boys had had the past few weeks hard, seeing as Hermione wasn't there to do all of their work. Draco Malfoy's ego had only inflated, without Hermione there, he was now the top of the class.

With very few leads as to what Hermione had really gotten herself into, and with the rate of gossip at Hogwarts, it was hard to know what really had happened unless one was really there. That night, Dumbledore had called a meeting with the Order, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. He had already met with Malfoy on the matter and being Malfoy, had not learned much.

Ginny knew that Hermione had been sent back to the late 70's, when James and Lily were at Hogwarts… and she knew that Hermione would be freaking out, considering the fact that she could be changing history. Although no major events had changed, Ginny knew that there was some serious potential there.

So, Snape and Lupin were rounded up... and were being put through memory tests, while Dumbledore worked with Flitwick and McGonagall to find a solution to the problem. The worst part about it was covering up the truth from the public. If the Ministry got involved, all hopes of successfully doing anything would be doomed. Although Scrimegeor was _better_ than Fudge, it wasn't by much. Overall things remained at a need-to-know basis, and Ginny counted herself fortunate for being included.

Which, brought her back to Ron. Ever since the accident he'd refused to play Quidditch, a sport everyone knew he loved. Harry was practically the only one he'd talk to outside of his family and to make matters worse he was barely eating. Ginny hated to say it, but she never thought she'd see the day! Ron's usual semi-muscular, although lanky body was now a twig… an awkwardly tall and ginger twig. In fact, the only thing Ron seemed to be paying attention to was his schoolwork and Prefect duties. The two things that reminded him of Hermione.

"Ron." Ginny called out across the table. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his trance. "Alright bud, come on, Hermione may not still be here, but you are."

"Bloody hell Ginny! You don't understand" Ron shot back, mad that Ginny had figured out his brooding mood. Ginny laughed to herself thinking 'someone's PMS-ing'.

"I do, Ron. She's my best friend…and I want her back just as much as you do." Ginny persisted.

"You didn't hurt her. I did. You didn't send her to God knows when and God where. I did. You didn't let your stupid effing temper get in the way. You didn't hurt the one girl you were just getting up the courage to ask out. You didn't do any of that Ginny." Ron shot back angrily.

"Ron, it's fine. Our tempers all get the best of us sometimes…" Ginny was trying to console her brother. But he just huffed around and stood up. At that moment, thankfully, Harry stepped in.

"Ron. Chill. We got it, and it's all of our faults for not stepping in. But it's the past it's the effing past and we can't do anything about it now. Nothing. We just have to keep moving forwards and finding a way to get to her." Harry practically yelled. Thank goodness the Great Hall was relatively quiet at this point in time. Ron took a sharp intake of breathe and sat back down.

"Okay… I got you…. .sorry." Except Ginny knew Ron wasn't going to be sorry… he was still distraught. And would be. It just gave Ginny another reason to worry. She turned to her bother…brother….and said "Well, we'll figure something out. We're meeting with the Order soon anyways." Well, technically they weren't, but Ginny could arrange the much needed meeting really anytime necessary. And right now… well it was way necessary.

Ginny started thinking of ideas, things they could do to fix it. And suddenly, it came to her. Her face lit up and she ran out of the Great Hall straight to Dumbledore's office. As she approached the office, she ran straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Goodness me, Ginevra! Where are you going?" McGonagall questioned her.

"Sorry! I was heading to the Headmaster's office! I need to talk to him about….well, about Hermione." Ginny exclaimed, expressing the great urgency in her tone.

"Ahhh," McGonagall let out a sharp breath. "I understand indeed. Well, follow me. I'll let you in." Ginny followed McGonagall to the gargoyle and up the stairs where she rasped on the door. Dumbledore answered the door within seconds saying "Ginevra, Minerva—ahh the essence of rhyme. Welcome, welcome to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Miss Granger's particular case." McGonagall said—with a stern manner.

"Ahhhh… alas we have not had any progress in coming up with a solution. And, trust me, we have been trying our hardest in the Order." Dumbledore said to Ginny.

"Yes, well actually yeah… I think I might." Ginny responded. Dumbledore, intrigued, sat down and said "Enlighten me, Miss Weasley."

"Harry has told me about your…er… pensieve. I hope you don't mind." Ginny gave a glance to Dumbledore, and he nodded saying 'go ahead'. "Well, I was thinking. There must be some way to take a potion. And well, turn the pensieve into some sort of a time-turner-like-thing. Where, perhaps, you could alter your memory. Thus altering what happened. The logic seems spotty..but given the right potion it could really work."

McGonagall looked eager to explore the idea, but Dumbledore…well his excitement was radiating off his elderly face. "Miss Weasley what a peculiar…although fascinating idea. I've studied the art of time turners, as has Professor Snape been on the for front of time travel potions. That might give us some….communication…. if nothing else with Hermione." He leaned over his desk, grabbing a quill and parchment scribbling a note to Snape and sending it with Fawkes. "We will begin working on it immediately, although I do believe it won't take too long to figure out."

Ginny thought to herself that if anything, they would have word of Hermione. From Hermione. They might not be able to see her, or touch her, or have her with them. But this would be the first step back to Hermione. To her best friend.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Once again, so sorry about the time lapse between updates, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer (these envelope the entire story… I forgot to put them on!)**

**I hope you enjoy! The first part is interesting…but the last scene is my favorite so far. I feel like the plot really develops here!**

**Please Read and Review guys!**

**September 16, 1977- 8 PM**

This night was the big night. It was Hermione's first meeting with Dumbledore. She was thrilled for the prospect of even a glimpse into her old life…. but should the opportunity present itself, she didn't really know if she wanted to leave. She liked the old Hogwarts. She really did.

As Hermione entered Dumbledore's office he motioned for her to come sit down. Dumbledore spoke out. "Welcome Miss Thomas, I'm glad you came." He took a breath and continued, "Now, before we get started. Do you have any reservations or concerns you might want to express." Damn. His legimacy was impeccable Hermione thought to herself.

"Yessir… well I mean." Oh. She was slurring….nerves. She took a deep breath. "It's this time period. I know what happens to each and everyone here. I don't know if that has changed but I do know that I enjoy some here that might not be there when I get home. Or that might not remember me, or whom maybe I've altered their history so much that they…. aren't the same. So that they aren't the ones I know." She took two or three deep breaths and looked up at Dumbledore. He was nodding, he understood.

"I have ideas Hermione, and we will work to get you…. where you need to be. Whether fate leads you here or to your time. We will explore this situation, and the boundaries of magic. Do not worry." Dumbledore spoke out.

At that exact moment, small rasp was heard on the door, and Dumbledore walked over to open. A look of shock spread over his face, followed by a knowing nod. "Come in," Dumbledore said as he opened the door wide, revealing to Hermione a Dumbledore from her time. Only, he wasn't the real _Dumbledore_ of her time. He was transparent, like a ghost. And well, she couldn't really make out what he was saying. But the 1970's Dumbledore could.

The two Dumbledores stood there conversing for a minute or two, at which the future Dumbledore crossed the room to Hermione holding out a piece of paper for her. She looked down at it, and the future Dumbledore handed it to her. Hermione picked it up, palming it around in her hand. It was a note from Ginny. The future Dumbledore saluted Hermione and then disappearing, like a short summer's mist fading into the edge of darkness.

Hermione looked quizzically at the 'real' Dumbledore and said "What…er.. just happened?"

"The most peculiar thing of sorts." Dumbledore responded, as spacy as usual- not really paying attention to the unique event that had just taken place at all. As if he wasn't mind blown that a 20 year older version of himself had just waltzed into his office and disappeared. Dumbledore shook Hermione's gaze with the words "Well, go along. Open the note."

Right. The note. Hermione glanced down at the maroon envelope and turned it around in her hand, tearing off the sealed edge. She took out the letter and read:

**September 16, 1996**

**Dearest Hermione,**

**I miss you so much. I don't know what happened beyond your note and a few fleeting memories Lupin's gained. But even those are hazy. Harry is stressed and Ron is distraught. He feels like this is his fault, and though to an extent it is, I can't bear to see hem strained like this. He won't admit it, but he misses you. We all miss you. Hogwarts is so different without you. We will do whatever it takes to get you back. **_**Whatever it takes.**_

**By now, you are wondering why Dumbledore came. How he came…. If he came. This was, after all, a major test trail. As I write this I don't know if it is going to work. We used the penseive and a special potion that Snape was working on. It was a very hasty plan, but Dumbledore insisted it would be better to try sooner than later. The goal of the potion was to create a portal of sorts, so that when Dumbledore goes into his penseive to review memories of you…then..wherever he can edit, of sorts, and give himself information. Talk to himself- correct himself. **

**I don't really know what else to say. There really isn't any forefront on the plan to get you back. But as soon as we find out a way, we will come get you. For now, stay safe Hermione. We love you.**

**Love, Ginny **

A tear started to well in Hermione's eye. She realized how much she missed them. Suddenly afearful thought emerged in her mind. Would she want to go back? Or would she be too content in the new-present. She looked up at Dumbledore, who was gazing down caringly at her.

"Can you explain further?" Hermione questioned him.

"Miss Granger, we are meddling with magic that had never been explored before. The edge of magic. A magic so deep and powerful that it could alter all things we know—it could alter our histories and our futures. Your future. It is vital you understand that before we delve further. " Dumbledore sternly reminded Hermione. "Obviously, the plans I had for tonight now hold invalid. We should explore this—and to explore something, that I believe neither of us fully understands. To start, Ms. Thomas, I must ask of you what you just witnessed."

"Well. You… I mean he… showed up at the door. But it wasn't really him… he was mystical and airy and grey. And I couldn't hear him, but you talked to him. Then all of a sudden he gave me Ginny's letter. And left." said Hermione.

"Ahh, peculiar, peculiar." Dumbledore responded. A few minutes passed, and Dumbledore didn't say anything further. A look of deep concentration was on his face.

"Sir?" Hermione said.

"Miss Thomas…." Dumbledore looked up "I can not fully explain this and I believe that you deserve a good explanation. It is suffice enough to say that yes, I could talk to myself, and yes I can understand some of what happened. However, I do not believe I can explain to you what I realized with myself just then. I apologize greatly, but perhaps next time we can delve into this further. I think we've all had enough for tonight." Do Dumbledore thought later

"Yes sir, see you later—oh and thanks." Hermione responded as she quietly exited the room.

Hermione was a wreck. And she knew it. There was just too much going on to go back to the common room, and too much going on to study at the library. She needed to sit, and just be. She had been moving way too fast…and it wasn't her fault. The situation, obviously, was a peculiar one. But beyond that, skipping 6th year and going straight to the NEWT classes was just overwhelming.

Hermione found herself wandering around the corridors outside the astronomy tower and conjured herself some pillows. She layed down, got cozy, and just looked at the night stars, pondering life.

The next thing Hermione remembered was waking up to James Potter poking her face with a stick.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"11…. And you, Miss Granger, are not in your dormitory. I think I should deduct points from Gryffindor, but quite honestly I am biased. So…you'll slide." James joked back.

"Oh… thanks." Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes. She put her hair up in a ponytail and transfigured the pillows into a sweatshirt, which she threw on, on top of her Hogwarts robes. Hermione walked towards the staircase leading to the tower, and James followed.

The two walked for a while when James all of sudden piped up "It's just really interesting."

"What'd you say, James?" Hermione responded.

"Well I mean you…and Padfoot." James retorted.

"James Potter, what are you talking about." Hermione said back.

"It's just that you are different." James put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned her around. "I want you to take me seriously when I say this. No pun intended." He took a breath and said "Hermione, Sirius is smitten with you. Only you might not be able to fully understand it when I say that. I've grown up with him, seen him at his best and worst. But, Sirius... he's a stallion. One that can't be tamed. He is all over the place and never really here nor there, but most importantly he doesn't fall for girls. He uses them like a professional chess player uses a pawn, for the greater good of the game. For his greater good…needs."

"What are you trying to say, James?" Hermione asked James, staring into the twin of Harry's eyes, eyes which were so unlike Lily's.

"I'm saying that this is special. We all have our way with dealing with girls. Peter doesn't date. Lupin settles down with a girl, then they break up and then it takes a year for him to date again. I just chase after Lily, pining away until one day she realizes how much I love her. And Sirius, he just lets the masses flock to him. And then dates for a week at a time. Just enough to have the fun, not long enough to get attached. But they do. And he doesn't." James looked down and back up again "Hermione, you are the first girl, in all 7 years I have known him at Hogwarts, and in his entire life really…who he has had to try to woo. And even if you are thinking "just friends" or "it was just spur of the moment, just that once"…." James trailed off for a second.

"Just please consider it, Hermione. He's gone through a lot. I'm not at the liberty to tell you, but if you let him in…well…. I promise he won't let you down." James resolved. He then turned on his heels, and walked in the other direction, finishing his patrol.

**Sirius POV, Same Night**

**Head's Common Room**

Sirius was sitting in the corner of the heads common room finishing some Transfiguration homework. Except, being Sirius…he wasn't thinking about Transfiguration. His thoughts were everywhere but Transfiguration. Instead they were sitting with the very girl who entered the room at that moment.

"Hey Sirius" She said as she walked over to him, sitting down on the floor and propping her back against the chair. He started stroking his hand through her hair, as she tilted her head on his leg.

"Sirius?" She asked.

"Yeah Mione?" He responded.

"I kinda have some things I want to talk to you about." She said

Sirius thought to James, who was on patrol and Lily who had the night off and was long asleep. It would be a perfect time. "Me too."

"Alright. Well a lot of things. First… this…our… relationship. I want to know where you stand with it. Because I don't want to assume anything or have you assume anything."

Sirius scooted over in the big, plushy chair he was sitting in and patted next to him, motioning for Hermione to come join him on the chair. She climbed up and cuddled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, hugging her tight. Whatever happened, he wanted her to remember this moment. He wanted her to know he'd always be there for her…he didn't think she already knew that.

"Well, I told you the other day, and I will tell you again. I really like you, Hermione. I really do." Sirius said.

"Yes, but Sirius…. I know about your habits with girls. I don't want to be just a quick fling. Just a one night stand, or a meaningless girlfriend." Hermione responded.

"Mione, you aren't like every other girl! I want you to know that and take that seriously. You are smarter, wittier, and more beautiful by tenfold." Sirius passionately said, looking her in the eyes. "Hermione, everyone else... they were all exactly that. Quick flings. And maybe I've only known you a few weeks…but I can tell. Can I tell you a story?"

Hermione shifted so that she was looking directly back at Sirius and said "Go ahead."

"As a kid, I'd go with my family to the Alps to vacation. We'd stay in a wizarding village there. One day, I ran away. I'd had enough of my condescending mother and father, and my suck up brother. So I ran away, to a small creek that was somewhere in the mountains a few miles off. I stayed at the creek all afternoon. And at the creek I started skipping rocks. I skipped and I skipped for an hour… not really paying attention. Just letting my thoughts carry me. A few hours into it, I picked up a rock that was rougher- not smooth like the others I'd been skipping. I picked it up and started cleaning the dirt and scuffs off with my shirt. It was a piece of gold. To this day, I've kept the piece of gold with me. It's given me the strength to defy the awful legacy my family left me, and to become my own, strong person. It's been my token of self worth."

Hermione squeezed his hand tightly, urging him to continue. And so Sirius did: "Hermione, what I'm really trying to say is I've skipped and thus lost many plain, boring rocks. Girls. But there was nothing special there. But then you came, and you are different. And you have so much more to you, Hermione. Hermione you are that piece of gold I want to hold onto."

"You really mean that?" Hermione said. Her eyes were gleaming with a tear.

"Of course I do, Hermione. You know me… I'm not a terribly sentimental guy. But, Hermione…" Sirius reached into his pocket. He briefly thought over what he was about to do. But he knew it was what his heart wanted, and his brain was begging him to. _She was special._

Sirius reached into his pocket, pulled out his lucky piece of gold and took her hand. He placed it in her palm, then closed each finger individually over the rock. He took her hand, bent down, and kissed it. The he grabbed her close, and held her tightly.

"Sirius" Hermione whispered in his ear. She held him tighter, looking up at his face. She looked up at him, and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back, with all of the passion he had. She wrapped her hands around his head, threading them through his long, messy hair. Sirius pulled her unto his lap, all while continuing to kiss. Eventually, Hermione pulled back; laughing. She said "Sirius, you're amazing."

"What can I say? In more ways than one I'm sure!" he responded, letting his cockiness come through.

"Sirius, as much as I want to continue snogging—I need to tell you something. About my meeting with Dumbledore tonight." Hermione said, stroking his back.

" Yes…..girlfriend?" Sirius jokingly said.

"Girlfriend. Hmm.. Alright. _Boyfriend._" Hermione said back. Boyfriend. Her calling him that sent shivers down his spine. "Well, I was thinking…about… the future. I think I owe you a full fledge explanation. But this one…" Then Hermione leaned real close to Sirius's ear, with a whisper so chill inducing that Sirius let out a groan. "Stays between you and me".

"Well, go on then. A man can only wait so long." He said, tracing circles in her back.

"I want you to understand that everything I've withheld from you on my entire existence here has been with purpose. Not that I haven't wanted to tell you everything. So please, do not let _anything_ I tell you change this. I am with you _willingly_, and I thouroughly enjoy it." Hermione said.

"Er.. Alright." Sirius said.

"You know that I know you in the future. And you know that I'm Hermione Granger. And it's safe to say that sometime, out there, _then_, you are recognizing me. And wondering why you, at that point in time, a dapper man in his mid 30's is wondering who the fourteen year old girl who looks identical to his old girlfriend is. And when she has the same name as her… and you realize it's me…. younger, before all of this has happened. It's like a paradox."

Sirius thought this through. He thought of how his motto had always been live in the now, to worry about later, later. And this was no exception. Him meeting Hermione was the best thing that'd happened to him. Fate was the only explanation, and he wasn't going to pass up something this great because of something that was…. Well, far off. He lived in the moment. He was Sirius effing Black for crying out loud.

However, this was the slightest…okay….way creepy, Sirius reminded himself. He knew himself… he didn't stand well towards resistance. And, he feared, seeing Hermione that far off, well it wouldn't be good. He worried.

"Hermione… I'm not gonna break things off. I think we cross the bridge on how to deal with that later, and I believe the bridge is crossable. Is there anything else?" Sirius said while squeezing her hand.

"Sirius…you are amazing." Hermione said

"So I just recently heard from this beautiful woman, like… 5 minutes ago!" Sirius responded

"Sirius….." Hermione warned, then laughed. "But, Sirius, there is more."

"Then go on by all means!" Sirius said. He enjoyed hearing her tale. He would tell her his entire story later, but it was not nearly as dimensional (literally and figuratively) as Hermione's!

"Well, this part. It's the real risky part." Hermione said

"I won't tell a soul. I solemnly swear to you, Hermione _Granger,_ that I will keep it between us." Sirius said.

"I'm dead serious…Sirius." She smirked and continued "You are best friends with James. It is no secret that this is an friendship for the ages. It is also no secret that there is a rising in the dark arts by a certain Lord Voldemort. This is no joking matter…he is to be taken seriously. It is obvious that James ends up with Lily, and they have a child. Sirius, you are the godfather of their child, Harry. Harry is my best friend in the future. Sirius…. " Hermione took a breath and continued "James and Lily die."

Sirius' jaw dropped. His heart skipped a beat. He looked at Hermione as if to say 'are you sure.' A piece of his heart seemed to disappear. "Hermione. How far off is this? How does this happen? Is there _anything_ I can do to stop it!"

"Sirius. That is where the situation gets blurry, confusing, and all around a mess. Voldemort kills them. And he tries to kill Harry. He avada'd Harry…..as a baby…..and Harry lived. And Voldemort fell." Hermione said in a strict tone.

"Hermione! Does this story get any happier?" Sirius begged. A tear slid down his face, as Hermione pulled him tight, hugging him, the role now reversed she stroked his hair.

"Depends on your outlook. You get sent to Azkaban, innocently, because Peter betrays you and blames the deaths on you. Harry goes to live with Lily's sister…until he gets his Hogwarts letter. And I meet Harry. He looks just like James, Sirius. He really does. But he has Lily's eyes. And, third year, you break out to come tell him the truth. And that's where _we _meet. And you are the best Godfather, the closest thing to a father he ever had. Sirius…. I know you because we are tightly intertwined then. And now, I think—screw the future! It's already changed plenty. And what I think now….well I think we can change this entire dismal outcome. _You and me._"

Sirius was in complete shock. He definitely wanted to change this outcome. He felt for Harry the poor boy, not knowing his story. He wanted to correct Peter, he wanted to save James, he wanted to be with Hermione. He didn't know what he wanted. His tears were pouring down now. Hermione had a few too.

"We will do this. Hermione I am so glad you told me. You….you…. you are a life saver. Because I know you will save theirs. _We have to. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione _"_ Sirius whispered into her. She planted her lips on his forehead and responded saying "Sirius, I wouldn't have told you otherwise. Now…now you know who I am. Where I come from. And for accepting that? That's worthy of something."

Hermione leaned down, giving Sirius one gentle, but caring kiss. He kissed back, and at that moment the two of them were together, together in a bliss that extended as far as they would carry themselves out in the world. But for right then… that bliss enveloped them, telling each other they were not alone.

**Please review—thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter sadly….. **

**Please Read and Review guys!**

**September 17, 1977- Hermione Granger**

One of Hermione's favorite parts of Hogwarts was the meals. As much as they were over worked, Hermione had to admit that the house elves outdid themselves with the food. Even on normal days, the food far exceeded a person's expectations of "satisfactory" and even "brilliant". And maybe it was just the excitement from the night before, but to Hermione that morning's pumpkin juice and omelet was impeccable.

Hermione let her thoughts wander to her last night. Sirius, sweet Sirius. He was hilarious and witty and charming…and reliable. She knew from the way he treated Harry that he was a good man. He didn't have to prove that. They had ended up falling asleep together in the chair, waking up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and light beaming into the common room. And an awful crick in her neck.

Hermione loved that he knew the entire story. She had learned from previous mistakes that lying or keeping secrets was never good for a relationship. She loved that Sirius accepted this in the same token, that he appreciated her and wanted her to feel safe. He'd keep the secret…she knew it. The only thing that Hermione really worried about was that she didn't tell him about his death. She knew that she would try her hardest to prevent it, but to do that they would have to stop the entire Battle of the Ministry, thus preventing the creation of the prophecy. So to destroy Voldemort….now. She didn't know how, but that would be on her never-ending agenda between passing her NEWTs and figuring out her predicament entirely.

On other terms, she and Sirius had decided to be quiet on their relationship, no PDA or anything…..because with Sirius' reputation it would drag Hermione into the limelight more than needed. And although, as usual, Hogwarts would gossip…. It was better that they make up things then know the extent and details of their _full _story. Lily and the Marauders would know….Sirius and Hermione thought it was vital to keep all of them close by.

So, Hermione sat at breakfast pondering this while reviewing charms notes when Sirius and James entered the Great Hall. Sirius slid down the bench ending up next to her and throwing and arm around Hermione.

"Geddit Padfoot" James cat called, and was immediately shot down by a death stare from Hermione.

Lily walked up and sat down next to James, who immediately swung his arm around her waist. And for the first time, she didn't shake it off. When Sirius' face lit up in surprise, Hermione nudged him as if to say "just let them be".

"So did you, you know, 'work things out'?" James questioned.

"James, you half wit, it's kinda obvious what we did." Sirius said.

"Fiesty!" Remus said as he sat down at the table.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Peter's absence.

The breakfast continued along the same note, until Hermione jumped up realizing that she was late for her study period. Well, it wasn't technically a study period. Being Hermione, she used every second of her free periods to study and this was no exception.

Hermione excused herself from the table and grabbed her satchel. She started walking through the labyrinth of Hogwarts hallways. After she turned into the hallway of Lilith the Lovely, one of Hermione's favorite pictures, Hermione heard a moaning noise in one of the unused classrooms. Being the ever curious Hermione, she decided she would investigate.

Hermione stood flat against the wall, staying deathly silent—straining to hear whatever she could.

"She may be his greatest asset." Hermione heard a voice hiss.

"Yes but she could be dangerous! Betrayal! Look who the filthy mudblood associates with!" Another voice responded "She is nothing but a mudblood."

The first voice replied "Never the less, Severus, the Dark Lord has given us strict orders. And I, for one, don't want him displeased with me. Just when we are beginning to get into his good graces. Imagine how he would reward us"

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath…. Severus. It must be Snape and Regulus. Regulus sounded so much like his relative, dear Bellatrix. And the mudblood must be her. But what would the Dark Lord want with a mudblood like her? She kept listening, and sure enough it was answered.

"She knows things Severus. You can tell by the way she carries herself, and flinches at a pin drop. She is dangerous, a threat to the Dark Lord. You can't deny that it is tempting to him…he either needs to eliminate the threat, or get her in our ranks." The voice, now assumed as Regulus' persuaded.

Snape seemed to pause, consider the information then sighed. "Alright." He snapped."We'll do it." Hermione immediately turned on her heels, sneaking away from the door as not to be heard.

The wheels immediately started turning in her head….she knew how powerful Voldemort would become, whether or not anyone else in this time could guess it. She knew that he _would_ get his way, he was just too powerful. Hermione also knew that she wasn't ever going to betray the Potters-er, Lily and James- nor give information to Voldemort, no matter how much he tortured her.

And so, Hermione reached the decision that she would need to contact the Order. She raced through the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring her original study plans, instead opting to go meet with Dumbledore.

"Hershey Bar!" Hermione said as the stone gargoyle turned revealing the well known spiral staircase. Hermione raced up the staircase, rapping on the door until Dumbledore answered.

"Urgent matters, I suspect Miss Granger?" he calmly said.

"I know about the Order. And I have information that can help you…. and I know how it will develop." Hermione said.

She was suddenly reminded of a concept that Harry often dealt with, concerning the prophecy. One never works to prevent, or fulfill a destiny or prophecy…often times she remembered that those actions taken to prevent the outcome cause them. She wondered if these actions she was taking would cause her original destiny… a fleeting instinct inside of her said "yes".

"Ahh the Order…. ironically, of course, Ms. Granger I was soon getting ready to look over possible new members from your graduating class. Alas, I will cover that after your information. Please indulge." Dumbledore said.

"Severus, Regulus…. They're working to turn me over to the Dark Lord…he knows I have a secret." Hermione panted

"Tom never did like being on the outside…" Dumbledore said, explaining Voldemort's motives behind wanting Hermione.

"Well, they already tried getting me to reconsider my loyalties once…." Hermione said.

"And I have no doubt that was the last time," Dumbledore said. He went to his desk, jotting down a quick note then duplicating multiple copies with his wand. He went over to Fawkes, attached the letters and came back to Hermione. "I've scheduled an Order meeting for next week, however why don't we go ahead and discuss new members. Perhaps at the next meeting they could come, and come a bit early for an introduction. Have a seat."

Hermione walked to his desk, pulling out a well cushioned chair while nodding along "That sounds good to me."

The signature Dumbledore twinkle developed in his eyes as he smiled and said "So tell me what you know of the Order."

"The Order of Phoenix is around, in a Second Wizarding War… against a very real threat, of Lord Voldemort." Hermione blurted out…. Quickly realizing all she had just given away. 'Screw changing the future' she remembered again, then continuing to say "I'm going to tell you a story."

Hermione proceeded to explain the same story she had just told Sirius, dropping details that might benefit the Order…. to make the future the best that she could.

"I see…" Dumbledore said "If this is a future that is in our midst, then I say we embrace it—perhaps your arrival may change the pathway… however we can still end in the same destination. If it is true, you say, that Severus was hesitant, then perhaps we could get him with us, helping… with the Order. I shall talk to Severus separately."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder this thought for a second, then nodded decisively—with an unspoken agreement that this would be the future, the decision, the ultimate plan of things. "Now, for potential Order members. I assume, you will join?"

"I would be honored" Hermione said.

"And of course, your comrades- the Head Boy and Girl, and the _Marauders… _oh, boys will be boys!" Dumbledore said, with a jovial smile—as if recalling some memories of his childhood- while stating the last segment of the sentence.

**Hogwarts 1996…. Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin was no ordinary man. In fact, Remus was not even a man. Sure, he was a werewolf… but ultimately he had a human heart and lifestyle. He was not cruel, not one of Greyback's minions. But there was one thing he loved about being a werewolf…. the heightened senses.

Specifically, of course, Remus loved the memory. In his school days he could call anyone on anything they ever said they said… or didn't. Remus loved in school the ability to recall details at a drop of a hat, the ability to be the top of any class he took. And right now, if Remus wasn't mistaken… he was gaining memories of a certain bushy-haired brunette at increasingly rapid speeds. Needing to think clearer, Remus walked over to his pensive and pulled a long, silvery memory out of his brain. Plunging into the liquid, Remus was immersed in memory….

**Remus Lupin's Memory of September 27, 1977… **

It was the big day of the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match….and the first match of the season. Remus could see his James and Sirius warming up on the Quidditch field, and himself, Peter (the _rat_), Lily, and Hermione walking towards the pitch. A jovial mood filled the crisp autumn air, leaving the slight breeze and mid-50's temperature unnoticed.

Lily and Hermione seemed to be involved in a story, with the younger Remus chiming in every now and then. Peter seemed sheepish, but no different than his usual self that year.

As they reached their seats the game began with Sirius walking across the field, shaking his brother's hand—the seeker of the Slytherin team- signaling the start of the game and respectively, the season.

The two teams kicked off into the air with incredible speed, and soon enough the game was 160-130, Gryffindor lead. Remus had forgotten all about Sirius' impeccable Quidditch skill. James and Regulus were circling the pitch, keeping a sharp eye out for the so far unseen Snitch.

Remus continued to pay attention to the game, however, being his memory Remus knew that Gryffindor would win. He smiled, taking pride in his house. Glancing over to Hermione and Lily, he started to listen to their conversation.

"Are you excited for the meeting tonight?" Hermione asked Lily (perfectly natural, Remus noted… she didn't seemed too phased by the time difference)

"Shh…. He said to keep it under taps." Lily said.

Remus almost hit himself in his head… this was a memory of the day of his first Order meeting.

Peter turned to the girls, questioning them by asking "Do you know what the order is?"

Hermione seemed to tense…. knowing that Peter was going for the power play. Not the Order… just what would keep him safe. "Er.. yeah. Kinda. Just make sure you come tonight… I can't really explain it." She said.

Good answer, Remus thought to himself. At least Hermione wasn't blabbing what shouldn't be blabbed.

The more Remus thought about it, the more Hermione entered his memory. And the more he thought about it….. she wasn't changing too many things. Sure, she was with Sirius. But it wasn't the end of the world…. Because if Remus remembered right… and he always did, Hermione was Sirius' saving grace. Remus could remember pre-Hermione, and post-Hermione…..and Hogwarts, 7th year normally… without-Hermione.

He didn't know if that was good, or bad…. But he knew that sometimes one didn't mess with things just to get an outcome _they _wanted. Sometimes one went along with the flow of things, until whatever was meant to happened happened. Remus thought that perhaps, if they weren't able to get Hermione back to the future then at least they could let her work her 'magic'….literally… in the past, until whatever was meant to happen came about.

At that moment, Remus was woken from his train of thought with a scream from the announcer…. Gryffindor had won the match. James and Sirius collided mid-air with a triumphant hug, quickly surrounded by the rest of the team. The dejected Slytherin team flew straight to their locker rooms, followed by the elated Gryffindor team a few minutes later.

Remus followed himself, Peter, Hermione, and Lily down to the locker rooms—and smiled as the Marauders gave each other slaps on the back and high fives. The rest of the team filed out, surely headed towards the common room for the well-known Gryffindor after-parties.

James sheepishly walked over to Lily, smiling. He proceeded to kneel on one knee, causing awkward stares from everyone in the room. However, the next few moments were one of the cutest things Remus had ever seen… and re-saw.

James slowly opened Lily's hand, embedding the Snitch inside, closing her fingers one by one around the golden metal, finally kissing her hand. He smiled and said "Keep it safe, Evans."

What came next, however, Remus was sure was an addition to his memory. Smiling, Sirius approached Hermione … grabbing her by the hand, as an escort does to a date. He then twirled her around, holding her tight. Hermione was laughing the entire time, trying to hide her glee. But when Sirius pulled her into a kiss, their passion was evident. Remus chortled to himself, smiling at the picture perfect moment. 'They really were meant to be' he thought.

**Sorry for such a long time between updates… it is summer and I am all over the place!**

**Please read...well I guess you just did… so please review! Thanks so much!**


	7. Mini Chapter & Update!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't had a chance to update and I wont have my compute for the next few weeks…. Look forwards to an update later in the summer! **

**In the mean time just picture Sirius & Hermione in a pure bliss. Here I will write a mini scene with no real plot what so ever to tide anyone over ;)**

Sirius sat in the common room on one of the plush chairs playing the solitaire version of Exploding Snap.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he lost… again. As much as Sirius loved the game, he knew he was awful at it. And, just Sirius' luck, at that exact moment Hermione entered the dorm with a fresh apple turnover from the Great Hall and (as always, Sirius noted) her books in hand. He noticed the way the fire danced upon her eyes, the way the dark lighting let her beauty light up the room. He noticed how lucky he was to get someone so beautiful.

"New Greeting? Shit, Nice to meet you! Shit and Goodbye… it fits… maybe!" Hermione said with a playful tone as she ran over and jumped on top of Sirius, causing him to start laughing uncontrollably… she had that effect on him. She just made him so giddy, he felt like he was a child on Christmas morning.

Sirius reached forward and pushed a loose strand of hair off her face. He slowly leaned in, touching his lips to hers, and kissed her. She didn't seem as hesitant this time as usual, and instead gave in, weaving her hands in and out of his hair. He pulled her closer to him, continuing to kiss her, cradling her in his arms.

Eventually the two broke apart, and Sirius looked into her beautiful eyes and glowing smile- knowing that she was a wonderful catch… probably the best girl he'd ever meet.

"You're amazing, you know that Granger?" Sirius said.

"That'd be the pot calling the kettle black." Hermione responded, followed by a light kiss on his nose.

**Alright… I'll update later. Thanks for bearing with me guys!**

**R&R The rest of the story though! Thanks!**


End file.
